Attack of the raccoon
by midnightsky231
Summary: My first story ever please R&R, it's a small story i wrote at 5:30 in the morning with no sleep. i was bored and could not sleep. About a raccoon in the Halliwell house.


The Attack Of The Raccoon 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Authors note: ok so I did this at 5:30 in the morning when I had stayed up all night because I could not sleep and I got bored. Keep in mind this is my first written story ever and I was sleep deprived when I wrote it. R&R please and please be nice ;)

* * *

In the Halliwell manor all was quiet, birds chirping happily outside, demon attacks non existent today, the smell of freshly baked cookies in the air and the sounds of children's laughter in the house.

But as this is the Halliwell manor things never do stay peaceful, for outside the Halliwell manor was not a demon or a human stalking around the house but a raccoon. Not just any raccoon ether; this raccoon had a mission and with and evil grin on It's face it slipped into the open window into the living room intent on destroying anything it can.

* * *

Several minutes later

Crashing noise's could be heard coming from the living room and as Chris and Wyatt got closer to the rather large room a sense of dread filled them, not the kind of dread that you knew you where in danger but the kind of dread you had when you knew you were going to be blamed for something.

"Pppssstttt, hey wy" Chris poked Wyatt in the arm as he whispered to his older brother. "Yeah?" looking down Wyatt looked at Chris with an interested look on his face. "Do you think a demon is in there?" eyes wide Chris falls back a step so his older brother is in front. "don't think so, they would be pretty bad demons if they where trying to sneak around the house right now" still unsure Chris let Wyatt lead the way "oh, ok well you go first anyway k?" "Don't worry little brother I wont let anything happen to you" smiling the two brothers finally step into the room, and almost fell over in shock as they came face to face with a raccoon of all things.

Not only that but the stupid thing was ripping and tearing everything apart; the curtains had massive claw marks down them and where shredded to peaces, the neatly stack magazines on the table where all around the room, the couches and pillows where ripped and discolored with dirt, everything in the room was either over tuned, ruined or had raccoon prints on it.

Shocked the two brothers just stared at each other, after a minute they looked back at the raccoon who they swear the thing snickered before it ran off into a different part of the house.

Chris turned to Wyatt then "well it's so nice of you to take the fall for this one wy" eye's wide Wyatt yells "what! Why me?" "because you said you would never let anything happen to me, and I am sure mum is going to kill one of us for this" "no way little brother your on your own there, where both going down" "but-" suddenly both boys heard the front door open and close and to their own horror "boys I am home!"

* * *

Piper's POV

"But muuumm!!" whined two small voices. Piper shook her head as she looked at both her sons. The room was a mess and they where still trying to tell her this elaborate story about a raccoon, honestly where do they come up with this stuff?

"Enough, I know you two made this mess now you will clean it up" she looked at the faces of her son's sensing the complaining that would obviously come out of their mouths. To her shock they looked to be having trouble not laughing, their shoulders where shaking and Chris was holding the couch for dear life.

"wha-" she never finished the sentence because the next second she turned around to see Leo staggering in the room with scratches all over him a bag over his shoulder and a smug look on his face. "Leo! What is going on?!" looking confused Leo turns to his wife and says "oh, didn't the boys tell you? A big raccoon got into the house and started tearing up the living room"

Mouth agape piper turned to look at her son's who where now trying unsuccessfully to hide the smug looks on their faces almost identical to their fathers. "A raccoon?"

Nodding their heads piper just shook her head said "unbelievable" and walk away muttering to her self about the house becoming a zoo for magical creatures and raccoons.

* * *

Ok I think this could have gone a lot better and if anyone has any comments to make it better or anything please let me know. I need all the help I can get.


End file.
